


Look in the closet

by rosie_kairi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Skuld and Ventus are there for .5 seconds, i love them, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Ephemer and Lauriam like to mess with each other. Ephemer is more into it then Lauriam is, however.
Relationships: Ephemer/Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 13





	Look in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link https://rosie-kairi.tumblr.com/post/190709743143/look-in-the-closet

Ephemer and Lauriam like to mess with each other, it’s kind of their thing. When they first got together it was just Ephemer doing the tricks, but eventually Lauriam joined in, finding it too endearing to ignore. At some point, it became a sort of game between the two of them. Neither wanted to step down, unintentionally getting the other Dandelions caught up in the wake.

What Ephemer was doing right now, however, was sure to turn the tides in his favor.

“So, explain to me  _ how _ exactly this will make you win?” Skuld asked Ephemer. Ephemer, who was currently hunkered down in a closet, giggled.

“Well, you see, Lauriam keeps all the board games in here.” he said. 

“How does that explain anything?”

Ephemer huffed. “He  _ always _ plays Clue with Ven today. So, when he comes in to grab it I’ll jump out and boom! I win!”

Skuld just looked at him. “If you say so.” she said, rolling her eyes. “Good luck.” Skuld said before shutting the door. Ephemer shifted a bit.

“And now we wait.” he smirked mischievously. Ephemer waited until he heard the unmistakable thumping of Lauriam’s boots clicking on the hardwood floor.

“ _ Okay, I’ll get it now. _ ” Ephemer heard him say. He prepared himself to scare Lauriam. Lauriam started to turn the doorknob but stopped. “ _ Hmm? Not right now? _ ” he asked and Ephemer shuffled nervously. “ _ Okay, I guess Clue can wait. _ ” Lauriam let go of the handle and walked away. Ephemer internally cursed.

Ephemer waited a few more minutes until Lauriam came back. He smiled in anticipation. The door handle turned and-

“ _ Oh? You want to watch a movie first? _ ”

Ephemer would’ve slammed the ground in frustration if he didn’t want to give himself away.  _ Damn Ventus and his short attention span! _ He thought. Ephemer sunk down in the closet as he heard Lauriam walk away.

Oh, the things he did for love.

Ephemer let out a yawn as the distant humming of the TV turned on. “Just a little shut eye…” he said as he closed his eyes.

Apparently a “little shut eye” for Ephemer lasts for the entirety of Fantasia, because when Ephemer awoke it was to the door handle moving. 

“Oh shit-” he whispered, trying to collect himself so that he could get the jump on Lauriam. But, alas, he was too late.

“Oh, hello Honey.” Lauriam said as he opened the closet. Ephemer stared up at him awkwardly.

“H-hi Sweets.”

“How long have you been in the closet?”

“I don’t know- Maybe a few hours or so?”

“Were you trying to scare me?”

“Yes.”

Lauriam chuckled. “Well, that didn’t go as planned. Did it?”

Ephemer shook his head. “No, it didn’t.”

His boyfriend smiled. “Could you pass me Clue?” he asked. Ephemer handed it to him silently. Lauriam began to shut the door but paused. 

“Do you want to play with us?” he asked, gesturing to Vantus who was sitting on the couch. Ventus waved sleepily at Ephemer.

“... I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just think they're neat.


End file.
